The Man Who is Master of Propane
by Chewy2007
Summary: You know who he is, & you know he will be KING. Don't doubt his methods and methods accesories. Ever.


Why this fic exists? 

Why not?

* * *

One day the Man That Is Master of Propane explodes from overdoing crack. He didn't really die though, for his penis was too strong from raping propane tanks. Dracula's hoe, Death, can't possibly withstand the powah that is a Propane Dick. After a fun filled adventure in Castlevania & murdering Dracula, Hank got all seven dragon balls on eBay for 3 fitty. He wished to unexplode so that he wouldn't be dead & it was so. The not dead Hank, now unexploded, decides to kill Bobby because that boy ain't right. But the very dead Bobby then turned into the not dead Edward Elric. Ed then had spontanious diarrhea & pooped out Tifa Lockhart. They then tried to have seckx but Ed's penis was only 224908532903258073420897539108753191837915389531278923679230783246976409847206709479027620437620735285326783262380628032608263809263**4** trillion miles long, not good enough to suit a lady of Tifa's stardards.

All the while Hank was enjecting Herion. Hank got shit his pants because last week his butt exploded & he couldn't poop cuz he had no bunghooooolioooooo! Hank then peed on Tifa & small-dick Ed, but they weren't Tifa & Ed at all! They were Sonic the Shithog & former Kitty Krew member Cr0m! And you fanfiction fags BETTER say hi to Cr0m, or he'll RAPE YEH! Sonic died because Sega sucks nowandays, but Cr0m was still on his period, so he started cussing out Dracula, who was raping Bobby's body with his manly 224908532903258073420897539108753191837915389531278923679230783246976409847206709479027620437620735285326783262380628032608263809263**5** trillion mile long weiner.

Hank had enough of these drugs & the company it brings, So he decided to burn the house down with Propane Tank Bob. Hank went totally **EMU** because he had to sacrifice his highly-flammible friend. Hank cut himself 70 hours a day, being a good little **EMU**, but Peggy threatned Hank with refusing to let him get some lurvin' from her if he didn't stop being a damn **EMU**, so he cut that shit out.

Hank decided that he goofed off enough with drugs & went to work, where he taught young, hip, & technologetically retarded hippies like Inuyasha & Adolf Hitler the true meaning of life & why it isn't smart to stick your penis in a wood chipper. But OH SHIT, there's a fucking Propane Emergency! Hank ditched the Half-Demon & Former Fuhrer that nearly killed all the Jews to fend for themselves in a world where there isn't a big warning label on guns that tell you to not shoot yourself, for it's symptoms include mild-to-serious injury, parayisis, blindness, extreme pain & death.

"Hank Hill reporting for duty, Buck Strickland!" Hank announced. He got his uniform, which is the same thing he wears to work, except that he has a big bright sign that says 'Hello, I am Hank Hill.'

"Hank, our Propane trucks are under attack by surfing robots & hippies!" Buck said as he motioned to the moniter, which shows the Gekko State & their surfing robots attacking the Propane Trucks by playing songs that involves anti-propane propaganda & complaining about the poor widdle wabbits that die from the production of Propane. Among them was Renton & Eureka, who are ranting about some dumb shit that involves corraliens, global warming & your mom.

"If they continue with their rally," Buck panicked "The Propane will _die_!" he yelled out to Hank. Hank nodded to this propane chaos & then he went to save the propane!

Hank's penis then sprouted legs & ran to the other side of the world in 30 seconds (Hank's dick works out alot) in order to put a stop to their Cannibis-related shenaniggins, but Gekko State was prepared to fight with their secret weapon; child Porn! Holland started up the 60's-styled projector containing said kiddie pr0n, particually the rather forced encounter of Renton & that little blond girl I can't remember the name of. Luckily, Hank was wearing the remains of Propane Tank Bob as armour agianst children & children accesories. Holland then went with his backup plan to call Talho on Hank. Hank knew he was in big shit, for big titties is Propane's weakness, & that is what Hank is wearing right now. Thinking fast, he decided to try to seduce her.

"You know, Propane can be a good thing, but it can also be a dirty girl." Hank spoke seductivly. Talho then apparently pees her short-shorts, but it's not pee! It's weman jizm! "Oh evil facist propane fiend, your words of poetry made me **RELY WHORNEH!**" Talho then had seckx with Edward Elric's Full Metal Dick, not his short 224908532903258073420897539108753191837915389531278923679230783246976409847206709479027620437620735285326783262380628032608263809263**4** trillioner. Ed then crapped out an ass baby, & it was a Charizard Card! He then ran off to molest the Pokemons.

During this whole slop o' mess, Renton notices three things wrong with the sight he sees:

1, Gekko State doesn't even know what propane is, the Trucks were actually Pop-Tart Trucks!

2, Talho is preggers!

& 3, That isn't Eureka, it's Brian Peppers!

He can handle the first two fuckeries, but the third is too damn suspisious! He then removed Brian's mask to reveal the true culprit; Bobby's girlfriend Connie! She ran away, shouting out "My plan to have some alone time with Bobby would've worked too if it wasn't for you & your drug-influenced propane addiction, Hank Hill!" but then the REAL Eureka stabbed her with Mr. T's detachable dick. Renton & Eureka then fucked each other right then & there, because the creepy old man with a video camera told them to.

Now here is what happened to all the people in this fic:

Talho fucked every man in the world, courtesy of Hank's skillz in seducing strong-hardy women with big titties. She had THE most ugly baby in the world. She commited Hari Kiri because of the UGLY!

Holland, with the help of Barney the Dinosaur, grew some testicles & lived happily ever after with his purple dino lover.

Renton & Eureka became famous child porn stars & has since appeared in 'Mommy, I Fucked An Underaged Corralien!', 'Horny & Underage' & 'Drew Pickles's Child Raping Adventures', all of them bombed in the box office.

The rest of Gekko State laid off the pot & got jobs after realizing that no one cares about the enviroment, not even them.

Inuyasha & Hitler sucummed to the lack of warning labels on their forks that told them not to put it in their eyes.

Bobby is still dead.

Connie is still dead.

Ed decided to try to be the first to rape the pokemons in the butt instead, but Sonic beat him to it.

Tifa spent the rest of her days fucking Llamas.

Peggy did nothing.

Sonic is still dead because Sega still sucks.

Cr0m still has PMS.

And finally, Hank went back to work, being proud of himself for saving the Propane Trucks. Afterwards, Hank continued to work at his Propane selling job, enjoying the job accesories that he gets, namely, Propane & being able to cheat on Peggy with that Propane Tank that was dressed up as a girl. Hank's current job position still involves teaching techtards like Inuyasha & Hitler not to stick their dicks in Propane-fueled grills. One day he will become Fuhrer of Propane, taking over the world with his Propane Zealots & their Propane War accesories.

Too bad none of this will happen to anyone, for LadyBird turned into an atomic bomb, killing everyone in the universe.

**THE END**


End file.
